The plan is during the years 1987-92 to continue the comprehensive research program on the epidemiology of the major cardiovascular (CV) and non-cardiovascular diseases, including cancers and diabetes, in four Chicago population cohorts being followed long-term: 1. 1,594 male employees of the Peoples Gas Co. (PG) age 40-59 on 1/2/58; 2. 1,609 male PG employees age 25-39 on 1/2/59; 3. 2,105 male employees of the Western Electric Co. (WE) age 40-59 in the Fall 1957; 4. 39,573 young adult and middle-aged men and women (white, black, other) from the Chicago Heart Association Detection Project in Industry (CHA), initially surveyed from late 1967 to early 1973. To carry out the planned prospective investigations, follow-up as to vital status is to be continued, through 30 years for the PG and WE men, through 15 years and into 20 years for the CHA cohort. Problems to be studied include: patterns of the epidemiology of the major CV-and non-CV diseases (including sudden and non- sudden CHD death) in white women, black men, black women, compared to each other and white men; and in cohorts reaching young adulthood or middle age respectively in earlier vs later time periods (e.g., 1958-9 vs 1967-73, or 1958 vs 1967-74 vs 1982- 8); factors (nutritional, biomedical, demographic, sociocultural, psychosocial) related to blood pressure change and incidence of hypertension over time in people originally normotensive; in the PG and WE men originally age 40-59, with a majority deceased, search for survival (longevity) factors (over and above favorable levels of known risk factors); independent role of nutritional factors in long-term CHD risk; long-term independent prognostic role in men and women of asymptomatic hyperglycemia, hyperuricemia, clinical diabetes, clinical gout, relative weight (low and high), skinfold thicknesses (central and peripheral), family history of CV diseases, physical traits (e.g., baldness), and of demographic, socioeconomic, sociocultural, psychosocial factors (including Type A behavior); risk factors for incident clinical diabetes; interrelationships between alcohol use and other traits; serum cholesterol and cancer in women; epidemiology of prevalent and incident ECG abnormalities; problems in epidemiologic and statistical methodology.